Radiance
by victoria-pontmercy
Summary: "She was radiant. Her skin seemed to glow, literally, she shined in the daylight and moonlight alike. Klaus seemed to believe she was so special that she would be stolen if he didn't hide her from the world. He was very much in love with her and she was very much in love with him. But then he lost her."
1. Chapter One

_1492_

When Klaus first saw her she had been on the arm of another man. The dimly lit throne room brightened the moment she walked in, and a radiance exuded from her – yet there was no smile on her face, and her shining eyes sad.

"My Lord, allow me to introduce my, uh, mistress, the Lady Eleanor," the man, Alexandre, announced as he bowed before him. He was a vulgar man who seemed to believe he was one of Niklaus' close acquaintances, little did he know that Niklaus was itching to tear into his throat with his teeth. Niklaus did not miss Alexandre's hesitation.

Lady Eleanor curtsied, lifting her skirts and smiling as a proper Lady would do. "My Lord, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"No, it is _my_ pleasure, my Lady," Klaus grinned at her, completely ignoring Alexandre as he had eyes only for this woman. "You are most beautiful."

She was so wonderful and so innocent that Klaus wondered if she truly was Alexandre's mistress.

A warm smile spread across Eleanor's face at his words, a genuine smile. What an unorthodox man, complementing another man's lady. Yet she couldn't help but admire him as she raised her eyes to properly examine him. He was handsome, she could not deny that fact, yet there was more to him than mere beauty. He had an alluring charm about him that Eleanor couldn't quite place.

Alexandre cleared his throat, tightening his grip on Eleanor's arm, subsequently pulling her closer towards him. Lord Klaus looked amused as he watched the events before him, noticing the smile on Eleanor's face drop. It was unfair, someone so beautiful and radiant living in the shadow of a man who did not deserve her.

Klaus signalled to one of the servants for him to show Alexandre his chambers for the duration of his stay. Thanking him graciously, Alexandre took his leave, taking Eleanor with him. Klaus watched as they left, watching how the room dimmed once again as she left.

"Quite peculiar, is she not?" Elijah said from beside Klaus. "In all our five hundred years of living, I believe this to be the first time I have encountered someone who quite literally glows."

"It makes her all the more beautiful," Klaus replied, his mind occupied on the girl he had set his eyes on.

"Niklaus, I implore you not to pursue her. She can't be very old, sixteen years at the most," Elijah stared at his brother, awaiting an answer.

"I'd say seventeen, perhaps," Klaus countered.

"Regardless, brother. You will not go after this one."

* * *

"Now my dear," Alexandre wandered around the chambers they had been given, "I advise you against straying far from my side tonight, the Lord Klaus and his brother Elijah are dangerous men. Men who I fear would want you only for your impeccable beauty." He tucked a strand behind her ear as he admired her. "Do you understand, Eleanor?"

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him through her lashes as he stood before her sitting form. Oh, how she hated this man.

"That's my girl," he cupped her cheek, staring intently at her for a moment, "Now, what are you to wear tonight?" he asked, a question primarily directed at himself as he rifled through the wardrobe that had been filled by the maids hours earlier. At long last he pulled a modest yet magnificent gown from the wardrobe, calling for the maids to help her wear it.

* * *

Eleanor did not doubt that the Lords Klaus and Elijah were dangerous men, but she was unable to find herself fearing them. Klaus had a gentle smile and Elijah such kind eyes, and though Eleanor was almost able to see the monsters behind the men, she found herself intrigued by them. After all, in Eleanor's experience, all men were monsters.

Alexandre had warned her not to stray from his side for the duration of the evening, but she would not once have had a chance to leave him if it were not for the Lord Klaus. For hours Alexandre dragged her around on his arm, showing her off as if she were his trophy of war. Which, in fact, wasn't too far from the truth. Eleanor was showered in compliments, as she had ever since she had been let into the public eye all those years ago. Still, she often forgot that she was quite special indeed and what it was that made her so peculiar.

It wasn't until Klaus could no longer resist the temptation to approach her that she finally left Alexandre's firm grasp.

"Lord Alexandre, what a fine evening it is," Klaus greeted, hands behind his back as he spoke to the man he considered to be an ignorant fool. "I hope you don't mind if I steal the lovely Lady Eleanor for a dance, she does appear to be quite bored."

Eleanor winced at his words, despite the warmth filling her at the thought of him wanting to spend time with her, even if she knew exactly why.

"She is merely tired, my Lord," Alexandre lied, his finger nails digging into Eleanor's skin ever so slightly. "We have travelled for so long and she is only young."

 _Only young yet he still refers to her as his mistress,_ Klaus thought to himself, watching as Eleanor seethed at his words but maintained the pleasant smile on her face. Only her eyes gave away her true emotions.

"At least allow me to welcome the Lady into my humble abode," Klaus was determined, as one could tell by the way his eyes darkened and his voice lowered.

Begrudgingly, Alexandre released Eleanor from his grip. "Of course, my Lord," he smiled, before hissing into Eleanor's ear, "Remember what I told you. Now run along and be a good girl."

Eleanor's smile faltered at his words as she was nudged forwards, her sad eyes looking up at Niklaus woefully. Still, her light never dimmed. Unbeknown to Alexandre, Klaus had heard every word that he had spoken and was now so eager to learn what had been said. Grinning at the girl, he offered her his hand which she gracefully and gratefully took, eager to get away from the greedy Alexandre.

Little did she realise that Niklaus was as much of a beast as Alexandre, if not more.

* * *

" _In her beauty rests (both) my death and my life." - Maurice Sceve_

* * *

 **This is my first Vampire Diaries story that I have posted and I would love to hear what you think so far. I'm planning on revealing more on how Eleanor ended up with Alexandre in later chapters.**

 **This is currently a Vampire Diaries fic but it's also really an Originals story. Tell me what characters you'd like to see in this story. I'm very open to characters from either TVD or the Originals, especially Aurora and Tristan de Martel and Lucien Castle, since their storylines are some of the best in my opinion.**

 **Please review! Your comments mean everything!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you for the follows and favourites! Please don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"I hope I am not too forwards in expressing my admiration for you." Klaus spoke to Eleanor as they danced around the ballroom.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied, almost mindlessly.

"I trust Alexandre treats you well?" It was a question rather than a statement, but no answer was necessarily needed. Klaus saw the emotion flicker in her eyes as she hesitated to answer.

Eleanor's mind was racing, what exactly did Lord Klaus know about her and Alexandre? She had sensed from the beginning that Alexandre, whatever he chose to believe, was not in Lord Klaus' favour. Was he hoping for a reason to expel Alexandre from the castle?

"Yes, he is most ... gracious," Eleanor chose her words carefully. She detected the malice in Klaus' eyes and knew if she opened her heart to him, perhaps he would be able to help her. However, aside from the lack of trust she placed in him, the fear Alexandre instilled in her was enough to keep her from telling.

"As I presumed," he knew she was lying, "Tell me, are you his only mistress?"

Eleanor blinked in shock at Klaus' brashness. Still, she answered. "I believe so. My Lord Alexandre likes to believe he keeps many things from me though, so I cannot be certain."

Eleanor knew many of Alexandre's secrets, of that Klaus was certain. He hummed in response before saying, "Are you spoken for?"

Eleanor became agitated, "My Lord?" Wasn't the answer clear if she was announced as his mistress?

"Answer the question," he replied firmly, causing Eleanor to frown at his change in tone.

"I believe Alexandre would say so if you ask him, though I am certainly not betrothed to him. I was betrothed to another before I met him however, which I don't think he has ever quite realised," was her response. Klaus hadn't expected such a response.

Smirking, he asked, "I take it your feelings towards your Lord aren't too fond."

She remained silent for a minute or so, too worried that she might be overheard to formulate a response. At long last, she changed the subject.

"Why are you beating around the bush?"

At first he did not quite know to what she was referring, under the impression that even Eleanor was oblivious to her special quality.

"Of course!" She let go of his hand to slap her palm on her forehead. Their feet stopped moving. "You might not even realise, you're not like Alexan-" Her hand then slapped over her mouth as her eyes bulged. She had said too much.

A genuine smile spread across Klaus' face as she babbled. If she continued to talk he would soon be infatuated with her. With just a few words she had caught him. Now he wouldn't give up until he knew exactly what she meant.

"Are you referring to what, apart from your voice, is so loud about you?" Klaus chuckled at her. This Eleanor was completely different to the one on Alexandre's arm, and he much preferred her this way. At Eleanor's stern expression, he removed the smile from his face.

 _Does he know?_ Eleanor thought. She longed for someone other than the rapacious Alexandre to understand, yet she still feared if Klaus happened to share the greed.

"All in due time, love. I fear Lord Alexandre has reached the end of his patience," at this Eleanor let out a tired sigh. Lord Klaus was so addictive, and Lord Alexandre was so boring - not to mention everything else.

"Thank you for the dance, my Lord," she curtsied as she was returned to Alexandre.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lady," Klaus grinned at her, causing Alexandre to possessively wrap an arm around her waist and pull Eleanor to him.

Klaus grimaced. Eleanor had a maturity beyond her age, but Alexandre was at least twelve years her senior. Young by most standards, especially in comparison to himself, but she deserved so much more than this brute.

"Come dear, we must retire as you are so _tired_ ," Alexandre squeezed her waist.

"Of course," said Klaus coyly, giving a smile to Eleanor as if he knew so much, and walked away from the pair.

Elijah stood amongst the throng of noblemen and the servants of the castle, observing his brother as he parted with the girl. It occurred to him that perhaps the humans were seemingly completely oblivious to how there was a golden glow surrounding the girl in the centre of the ballroom and that it was only the supernatural who saw it so clearly. But where did that leave Alexandre?

Whilst Elijah pondered this, he also imagined how this young girl's future would unravel from here. Niklaus was besotted. He was determined to have her, which may very well turn out to be detrimental to her. Niklaus had known her for a mere few hours and already a portrait of her hanging on a canvas in his chambers. But Elijah was resolute in his decision to do whatever he could in his power to protect Eleanor from his brother's hold.

* * *

Eleanor hadn't quite noticed the comfort she felt in Klaus' presence until she was no longer with him. Now, alone in Alexandre's company as he led her through the halls to their chambers, Eleanor felt a chill creep down her neck.

Silently she entered their chambers, Alexandre closing the heavy wooden door and turning the lock.

"Lord Klaus is a gracious host, is he not?" Alexandre began, his hand tracing the grooves of the intricate metal patterns on the door.

"He is," Eleanor replied warily, standing by the fireplace and resting her hand on the mantle. Alexandre was so changeable, Eleanor feared where this may lead.

"And he is most kind in holding tonight's ball, is he not?"

"He is very kind ... my love," Eleanor gulped.

"Then why, pray tell, did he suggest that you may be _bored_?" Alexandre's voice rose as he span around to face her.

"My love-"

"Don't try to get away from this with sweet affections, Eleanor." At this she furrowed her brows, was she not convincing enough in her act? "Does that pretty little head of yours not comprehend the warnings I gave you? What do those people think now that you've created such a damaging impression? You'd better thank the Gods above that you're so _special,_ or else you'd be feeling my wrath."

 _Wrath indeed,_ she thought.

"Alexandre, please. I was simply tired, we had such a long journey. I didn't mean to disappoint you," Eleanor stayed where she was, not willing to be an inch closer to this man.

Alexandre sighed, running his hand down his face in agitation. Eleanor watched with bated breath until he eventually spoke again. "I'm sorry, my love. It's the little things that worry me. Do you love me?"

No.

"Yes." Lie. "Of course I do."

Alexandre stood in front of her now. The light from the fire twinkled in his eyes, illuminating his harsh features. She saw the distrust in his eyes which made her heart hold still.

He knew she was lying.

Alexandre knew she would never love him. He saw the loathing in her eyes. However it brought him an immense joy to know that this beauty, this peculiar yet breathtaking girl with her peculiar yet breathtaking aura, was _his_.

It often occurred to Alexandre that a man of his age and of his status ought to be a married man by this point in his life. Perhaps he should make her his wife.

Yes, he would wed her upon their return, he resolved.

* * *

" _Life is not a song, sweetling. Someday you may learn that, to your sorrow." - George R R Martin, Game of Thrones_

* * *

 **It was surprisingly hard to write in a vague manner so I hope it worked out okay. I'm trying to get across how Alexandre really isn't a nice guy at all. While Klaus may appear to the good guy, it probably won't last... Anyhow, I'm really excited to write this!**

 **I'm having trouble with putting the pairings in (think I'm there!) but I will just emphasise that this is a Klaus x OC story. Though as it develops, it may become a Kol x OC story... we'll see**

 **I'll quit boring you and just ask that you leave a review. Please. It really helps to encourage me to continue writing this which means more updates.**

 **Until next time. xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews!**

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Eleanor," Elijah greeted as she and Alexandre entered the banquet hall, the latter pulling a chair out for Eleanor before seating himself. It did go unnoticed by Alexandre that he did not receive a greeting of a similar fashion.

"Good morning, my Lords," Eleanor bowed her head slightly before feasting her eyes on the mountains of food before her. After living on scraps, the enticing selection of fruits made her mouth water.

Alexandre had made sure to sit himself next to Eleanor, his leg pressing against hers underneath the table but Eleanor paid it no mind.

"So tell me, Eleanor, where is it that you come from?" Klaus, who was sat at the head of the table, inquired. His eyes bore into Eleanor's and she felt a familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her.

Eleanor opened her mouth to reply, but was shortly interrupted. "Bulgaria," Alexandre responded for her. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, causing Alexandre's fingers to dig into her thigh and his expression to harden. Nevertheless, her mood brightened at the mention of her home country.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other, attempting to stifle their shocked expressions. "Bulgaria, you say?" Elijah directed his question at Eleanor rather than Alexandre as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, it is a wonderful place. Have you ever been?" she responded, ignoring Alexandre's eyes boring into her temples.

"As a matter of fact, my brother and I have recently returned from Bulgaria ourselves," Elijah gestured towards Klaus.

"Oh! You have?" Eleanor perked up, "I have so many happy childhood memories in Bulgaria."

"Strangely though, most of the women we encountered in Bulgaria were brunettes. We saw no one with hair quite as exquisite as yours, my Lady," Klaus spoke, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

Alexandre cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "Yes, well, Eleanor is one of a kind."

Both Elijah and Klaus narrowed their eyes at Alexandre for the shortest moment, before Elijah spoke again. "Forgive me, but Eleanor does not strike me as a very Bulgarian name."

"Eleanor's true name is Eleanora, but we felt the name Eleanor would suit this culture better," Alexandre responded for her – once again.

"I see."

Silence fell over them, which Eleanor took as a perfect opportunity to pile her plate with food before she started drooling.

"Are you sure you want to eat that much, darling?" Alexandre crooned in her ear, clearly suggesting it wasn't 'lady-like' for her to eat so much.

 _Of course I do,_ she thought to herself.

Eleanor pursed her lips, eyeing Alexandre for a moment as he stared at her, before leaning forwards and snatching another slice of bread from the table.

"Lord Klaus," Eleanor smiled, leaning on her arm across the table so as to be closer to him, "I was wondering if you would be able to show me around your castle this morning. I fear I might get lost," she laughed, hoping he would say yes. Anything to get away from Alexandre.

"Most certainly," Klaus grinned ear to ear, "Anything for the Lady."

Fuming, Alexandre spoke up. "I will accompany you, of course."

Klaus shifted his attention to Alexandre, almost forgetting he was there. "Oh, that won't be necessary, Alexandre. You can make yourself busy elsewhere."

Alexandre's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Don't be rude, brother..." Elijah warned, silently enjoying watching Alexandre gasp for words.

"Then it's settled!" Eleanor smiled, taking a bite from her apple before saying, "I shall meet you at nine in the courtyard."

* * *

Klaus was vastly enjoying this Eleanor to the quiet girl by Alexandre's side. He couldn't help but wonder if his presence had influenced her, but quickly shook the thought. He had hardly known her a day, yet he was infatuated with her. Soon Alexandre would no longer be an issue and he would be free to make his intentions towards Eleanor clear.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Eleanor, who, despite her smile at seeing him, winced as she walked.

"My Lord," Eleanor bowed once she reached him. Klaus grinned (as he found himself doing so much in her presence), taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss upon the back of it. "I must say, it is refreshing to be without Alexandre for once."

"You are very...outspoken," Klaus said, causing Eleanor's eyes to widen in fear for a moment. Would Lord Klaus tell Alexandre of what she had said? "Do not worry, Alexandre is no true friend of mine, as much as he would like to believe that he is."

Eleanor's shoulders sagged with relief, though she still chastised herself for being so reckless. Klaus looped his arm around hers as he lead her through the various halls and rooms of the castle and through the maze of its gardens.

"If I may ask, what is your age?" Klaus asked her, "You are so young but your maturity seems beyond your years."

Eleanor's mind froze. What would she tell him? If she told him the truth he would either not believe her or cast her off as a witch. "I am eighteen, my Lord."

"Eighteen?" Klaus rose his eyebrows, "My brother believed you to be sixteen at the most."

"Well, I'm eighteen," she shrugged, hoping to move on.

"Why do you wince when you walk, Eleanor?" Klaus turned to face her, halting their walk. He heard Eleanor's heart race as she looked for an answer.

"I...fell," she lied, not wanting to tell of how Alexandre had harshly shoved her into the cold floor of their chambers.

"I don't appreciate your lies, Eleanor," Klaus gripped her shoulders. Eleanor's breathing quickened, and heart jumped, as she felt as if she was once again in Alexandre's arms when he demanded to know what she was hiding.

"It's nothing, I swear!" she almost shouted.

Klaus, seeing her state of panic, calmed and loosened his hold on her. His face was so close to her now that he leaned his forehead against hers. Eleanor fought the urge to frown at his intimacy when she felt a warmth spread through her and she relaxed at his touch.

"You must promise to tell me if that bastard lays a hand on you, Eleanor," Klaus murmured, "No harm will come to you whilst you are under my roof."

Little did Eleanor know exactly how long that would be.

* * *

" _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." - Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

 **So both Alexandre and Klaus are showing their true colours now, and more is learned about Eleanor and her past (more to come on the Bulgaria topic :D)**

 **Once again thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews. I honestly didn't expect for this to be so well received after only two chapters**

 **Please leave a review. I absolutely love to read your opinions of the book and reviews are very helpful.**

 **Until next time. xx**


	4. Chapter Four

France, 1487

 _The air was thick with the putrid stench of death, invading the senses. A layer of fog floated amongst the mass of corpses scattered across the battlefield. The young commander Alexandre's feet sank into the damp soil beneath him, crimson liquid seeping out and soaking his leather boots, as he stepped over his fallen foes, marching triumphantly as if he were king. Everything was silent except from the cheers of his soldiers and the steady beat of a single heart in the distance._

 _Alexandre paused, his heightened senses closing in on the heartbeat. Could it be that his enemies hadn't been entirely vanquished? Eventually his senses honed in on a lone carriage sitting behind the enemy lines, its horses having broken free of their restraints early in the battle. Alexandre paused again, taking a deep breath. His senses were invaded by the most exotic of scents, filling him with a sense of euphoria._

 _He approached the carriage with care, mind racing endlessly, pondering as to what lay inside. His hand made contact with the door's handle, causing a sudden rush of energy to surge through him, and he slowly pulled the door open. Alexandre questioned what was inside of the carriage, his heart racing in his chest at inexplicable speeds. The small slither of light illuminated a section of the carriage, but there was nothing to see. Curiosity at its peak, Alexandre pulled the door as far as it would open, revealing nothing but a bundle of rags tucked away into the far corner._

 _Alexandre furrowed his brows, feeling an immense feeling of dissatisfaction as his shoulders sagged. Just as he turned to leave however, Alexandre heard the distinct sound of metal grinding against metal. His curiosity piqued as the dim carriage illuminated as a pale, cuffed hand appeared from within the bundle of blankets, moving them to reveal the face of an angel._

* * *

Eleanor did not know why she had been damned. As a child she was spirited and gentle, never too inquisitive. She had been the beacon of light in her family's dismal and grey world.

They lived in a small village in the depths of the Bulgarian countryside, a place where one man knew another as well as he did his own mother and where secrets would always surface. Her father worked as a blacksmith, his hands calloused and rough to hold. Her brothers worked as apprentices to their father, working long hours for little pay.

Her mother was a devout believer, and believed strongly in the supernatural. When her daughter had been born with a physical aura she had immediately begged for her to be taken away. 'Demon!' she had cried. Yet her father saw the beauty in the child, saw her abnormality as a blessing.

As did everyone else behind him. Alexandre, Klaus... Over time Eleanor came to hate herself for her inexplicable appearance. She drew attention from men such as Alexandre who craved to possess her and she hated herself for it.

* * *

It was early in the night when Alexandre decided to make his move. "Eleanor," he said, taking a hold of her hands, warmed by the raging fire in the hearth, "Do you remember, all those years ago, when I rescued you? You were so sad and lonely...weak...nothing... And then I saved you. And look at you now. How proud I am."

Eleanor had no clue what Alexandre was building up to, but she knew she would not like it. She might have been weak when he met her, chained inside of the carriage of yet another man she hated, but she wouldn't let Alexandre define her. She didn't need _him_ in order to be something more than nothing.

Alexandre brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, eyes staring deep into hers. "You are so beautiful... beautiful... and _mine_." Eleanor's heart began to race. He moved his hands to her left hand, fingers running along her knuckles and tracing her smooth, warm skin. Suddenly his grip tightened on her hand and he got down on one knee. Eleanor's eyes widened and she attempted to pull away, but Alexandre simply pulled her back.

"Eleanor, my love, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Alexandre produced a ring from his pocket. Eleanor shook her head, trying to pull her hand from his grasp.

"Nononono..." she began to murmur erratically, "No... I cannot... I _will not_..."

Alexandre sighed heavily, as if he were dealing with a petulant child, before looking at her with the coldest glare. "It seems you are mistaken, my dear. You _will_ " he roughly pushed the ring onto Eleanor's ring finger, "be my wife." Eleanor's eyes began to water and she stared at him with the most hateful look she could muster.

Alexandre pulled her flush against him, burying his head into the crook of her neck and placing delicate kisses along her neck, causing Eleanor to cringe in disgust and fear. "We will be married when we return home."

* * *

The ring was incredibly heavy. Eleanor could feel the weight of it pulling her down, a heavy burden on her shoulders. She wished there was something she could do but Alexandre was a violent man who would go to violent measures to get what he wanted. She had only a couple of weeks until their stay was overdue and she had to find a way out before that. Even if it meant her death, Eleanor would not marry Alexandre.

Niklaus was poised on his throne as if were king, watching his subjects as they enjoyed the festivities. His eyes lit up when Eleanor entered the room, focusing solely on her. Jealously rose in his throat as he saw Alexandre's arm wrapped possessively around hers, and had to suppress a growl.

"Tell me, dear brother, am I allowed to kill Alexandre yet?" Klaus asked Elijah, a dangerous sneer on his face as he watched Alexandre whisper something into Eleanor's ear, causing her to gulp.

"You will not kill him unless he hurts her, Niklaus," Elijah reasoned, knowing his brother would not listen to him regardless of what he would say.

"Hmm," Niklaus rested his chin on his hand. "There is a foul scent in the air, brother, can you smell it?"

Elijah frowned, taking a deep breath in. "Werewolf," he stated with a startled expression. "You invited a _werewolf_ here? Brother, what were you thinking?"

"Calm yourself, Elijah, I did not know either. Who do you suppose the mutt is?"

"I have my suspicions, but we should discuss this in private. You have subjects to attend to," Elijah told him, watching as Alexandre approached them.

"Well it certainly isn't Lady Eleanor, she smells _divine._ "

"Remember yourself, Niklaus." He warned. Klaus simply smirked.

"Good evening, my Lord," Alexandre bowed slightly as he came to stand below Klaus, Eleanor next to him and curtsying slighty, glowing as always. Klaus nodded his head coolly in return, and then giving Eleanor a warm smile which she returned weakly. Alexandre bristled at the lack of attention, curling his arm around her waist. "We come bearing happy news. Eleanor will no longer be my mistress," Klaus sat up in his seat at this, exchanging a confused glance with Elijah, "but rather, my wife."

And with that, Alexandre had just signed his own death sentence.

Klaus was seething. It took a great manner of self-control to prevent himself from ripping Alexandre's throat out and leaving his body to drain of its filthy blood on the floor for everyone to watch. He watched as Eleanor's light literally dimmed at these words, and knew that Alexandre was the sole person in favour of this development. She looked miserable as sin.

"I see..." Klaus said, eyes cold as they glared at Alexandre. How dare he think it to be acceptable to take advantage of her like this. He knew barely anything of her past, but he knew that Eleanor did not deserve this. "Lady Eleanor, is this to your wishes?" he turned to her, attempting to offer her a way out.

Alexandre tightened his arm around her possessively, "I would never force a lady into doing something she does not wish to do," _Lies_ , thought Klaus.

"While I appreciate your commentary, Alexandre, I would much prefer to hear the Lady Eleanor's opinion," Klaus said forcefully. Eleanor was not Alexandre's to steal.

Alexandre gave a sharp squeeze to Eleanor's waist, causing her wince, as a warning and reluctantly waited for her to speak. Eleanor hesitated, making eye contact with Niklaus. "It is my wish," she affirmed, quickly looking away from Niklaus and happening to glance at Elijah who watched her carefully.

"Well then, you have my blessing," Klaus said coolly, gritting his teeth. "When do you wed?"

"Thank you, my Lord. We shall wed upon our return."

"So soon?" Elijah questioned.

"Eleanor and I are very close, we can hardly wait another day," Alexandre beamed, a complete contrast to the gloomy expression on Eleanor's face. Eleanor was looking at Klaus now, eyes staring directly into his with a sad expression.

"Well, I implore you to enjoy the festivities, as our guests," Klaus raised his glass towards them with the same steely expression. Alexandre bowed in gratitude, Eleanor smiling weakly at him, a smile which told a thousand words.

As the pair ventured into the crowds of people, Alexandre whispered into Eleanor's ear. "The full moon grows near, my love, try not to anger me. For your sake as well as mine."

Eleanor's shoulders heaved as she sighed. "We both know that you will not harm me. Not whilst we are here."

"You would do well not to test me, Eleanor, I cannot be held responsible for my actions when the moon is full," he hissed in her ear, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, only her fear keeping her at bay.

Unbeknown to them, both Niklaus and Elijah had been witness to their conversation. "How long have we been oblivious to this? How could you have invited a werewolf into our home?"

"I had no idea that Alexandre was a werewolf... It seems our dear Eleanor is aware of the supernatural after all." Klaus pondered.

"So it would seem. She is most likely supernatural herself." Elijah replied.

"Though I recall she does not seem to be aware of our vampirism, how fascinating," Klaus smiled slightly, eyes twinkling at the thought of a chase. "Mark my words, brother, soon Alexandre will be dead and Eleanor will no longer be in his clutches."

"And in yours instead?" Elijah quipped. "I do not believe Lady Eleanor has experienced much freedom in the few years she has lived. I know you, brother, you wish to claim her and poise as her knight in shining armour. Killing Alexandre will do her little good if you intend to keep her here."

Klaus' eyes darkened and he angrily drank the remains of the red wine from his chalice, "Alexandre _will_ die." _And Eleanor will be mine._

* * *

 _"When you love someone, you love the person as they are, and not as you'd like them to be." - Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their follow and favourites lists. This story is one away from one hundred followers! It's been great seeing that some of my favourite TVD authors are reading this story :)**

 **If you have any questions about this story or its characters feel free to leave them in a review and I'll try to answer them in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Also, for anyone thinking Eleanor is weak and dependent, I plan for her to experience a lot of character development as the story progresses.**

 _ **Please follow, favourite and review if you'd like to read more.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Eleanor was prone to night terrors. She would wake up in the dead of the night panting for breath, feeling as if her world was about to collapse around her. Alexandre slept like a log and his arms were limp around her, allowing her to easily slip from his grasp. Eleanor quietly slipped her dressing gown onto her small body and left the room silently, her heart racing in her chest. She was desperate for some fresh air.

She had dreamed of a man with the face of a demon. She had dreamt of a demon tearing into the skin of her neck as she lay prone to his attacks, and just as the last of her blood was drained from her body, she woke up.

Now she was sitting on a cold stone bench in the garden of Lord Klaus' mansion, hidden behind a large bush, with nothing but nature to keep her company. That was, however, until she heard two familiar voices, and a third she did not recognise.

"Niklaus!" shouted the unfamiliar female voice, "This may be your home but you cannot risk being seen like this, you'll expose us!"

"Rebekah is right, brother," another voice reasoned, one Eleanor recognised as belonging to Elijah. She heard a heavy sigh and the sound of something heavy collapsing to the ground. "Our father could hear of this."

"It is two o'clock in the morning, what human will be awake at this time?" she heard Klaus' voice, "Besides, I'm hungry. What else am I to do?"

"Do not feed in plain sight!" the woman, Rebekah, replied, exasperated. "Is she dead?" Eleanor stilled, suddenly very confused, and she could feel her anxiety returning. _Niklaus has killed an innocent woman!_ She realised with terror.

"Probably. She tasted delicious," Klaus replied, most likely with an arrogant smirk. Eleanor pressed a hand to her mouth to prevent a sound of shock from escaping but she could do nothing to prevent her escalating heart rate. "Ah! Listen to the sound of her heart, she is alive after all!"

"Don't be a fool, brother," Elijah silenced Klaus, "This poor girl's heart is still. There is another here tonight."

There was silence. Eleanor could no longer mask the sound of fear as it escaped her and she soon found herself on her feet, racing as fast as she could to safety, wherever that was. She had only just begun her escape when she was caught, a blonde woman standing in her tracks. "My, my, you are something special," the woman smiled at her, tilting her head to the side. Eleanor backed up, hitting someone behind her. She turned on her heel, hands flying up to hit the chest of a bloody Niklaus. He grabbed her small hands in her large fists, looking down at her with blood painted across his jaw and soaking his shirt. Eleanor's hands trembled as blood became smeared on her hands, seeing Niklaus' sharpened teeth.

Eleanor had lived for longer than just seventeen years, and in her time had met many dangerous people including the werewolf Alexandre, but Niklaus Mikaelson was an entirely different type of monster. Her terror only grew when she spotted the girl lying in a pool of her own blood behind him. _Would he kill her too?_

"Brother, who is this?" Rebekah asked from behind them. Klaus failed to reply, his eyes trained solely on Eleanor who stared back at him fearfully. His eyes wandered down to her hands, fingers tracing over her flashy engagement ring. As he did so, his grip tightened and his eyes darkened, veins appearing underneath his eyes as they turned a deep red.

"Brother, do not feed from her!" Elijah said as he approached them. "She is just a child."

Klaus continued to stare at her until Elijah grew tired of him and tore him from her. Staring deeply into her eyes, he compelled her, "You will go back to your chambers, clean the blood from your hands and go to sleep. When you wake up you shall not remember anything of what has transpired here tonight."

Eleanor nodded slowly, and Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back and pushing her in the direction of the castle. Eleanor hesitantly looked back at Klaus, and then at the body of the girl, and fled.

* * *

When she awoke, she remembered nothing of the night before. She was awake long before Alexandre, who woke up as the Sun rose, his stomach growling for food. The moon would be full in a matter of days and as it approached Alexandre would become more and more irritable and animalistic. "Good morning, my love," he greeted her as he rose. Eleanor did not reply, her mind numb from the events of the night before, even though she could not recall them.

"Eleanor?" Alexandre rolled her onto her back, face looming above hers, still on the bed, "I said good morning."

He stared at her intently for what seemed like an age, until she finally replied with, "Good morning."

Satisfied, Alexandre nodded and stood up. With a flourish, he opened the large oak doors of their armoire. He was silent for a moment until he retrieved a dress from it. "I will call for the maids to help you dress. This will suit you nicely."

"I can choose my clothes myself, Alexandre," she sat up, perching on the edge of the bed.

"You are to be my wife, Eleanor, you must be presentable." He argued.

"You were the one who bought my clothes in the first place," she said. Alexandre looked at her darkly but Eleanor did not flinch. The night before had terrified her, and though her memory of it was no longer with her, the feeling lasted. This was nothing.

"Wear it," he commanded, dropping the dress onto her lap and leaving the room. Eleanor sighed and picked the dress up, examining it. It was pure white and it was a truly beautiful dress, but she would not wear it. Discarding the dress on the floor, Eleanor wandered over to the armoire and pulled out a deep burgundy dress and immediately dressed herself in it before the maids arrived. Alexandre preferred it when Eleanor wore her blonde hair in some form of braid, so this time she simply brushed through it and let it hang down her back in its natural curls. She didn't care to wait for her fiancé's return, nor the arrival of her maids, and left their chambers before he had a chance to reprimand her.

She settled in the hall for breakfast, watching the servants come and go, delivering food to the few nobles who were already there. As she was served a glass of fruit juice, she noticed someone sitting next to her. Assuming Alexandre had finally caught up to her, Eleanor turned to face him, but instead of the cold face she had grown used to she was met with a beaming smile.

It was a woman, with long, flowing blonde hair which was almost as long as hers, and a beautiful, eternally youthful face. Eleanor felt as if she should know who she was, felt that she recognised her from somewhere she could not place. "Good morning, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson," she greeted as if it were their first time meeting.

" _Rebekah is right, brother."_ Flashes of memories flickered through her mind.

"I'm Eleanor," she smiled back, grateful to meet another girl.

"So I've heard, my brothers have told me much about you," Rebekah replied, watching carefully as servants began to fill her plate with various fruits for her. "No last name?"

"I had one once... I don't remember it any more," Eleanor replied slowly. It had been so long since she had been asked such a question, she didn't have a clear response. It had been many years since she had been referred to by her surname that it had slipped from her mind.

Rebekah nodded, frowning slightly. "You should have some of this fruit, it is delicious," Rebekah said as she took a spoonful of her breakfast.

" _...She tasted delicious..."_

"Eleanor!"

She jumped in her chair at the voice, feeling her insides tighten as she faced him. "What are you wearing?" Alexandre hissed, pulling at her sleeve roughly. "This is not the dress that I told you to wear. And what have you done with you hair?" he knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back ever so slightly, "You look better with braids."

"Alexandre Foncé, I have not had the pleasure of seeing you in how many years?" Rebekah interrupted. Alexandre looked over at Rebekah with a slight sneer on his face. She was his least favourite Mikaelson – she didn't hide her disdain for him.

"Eleanor, I will talk you in private, come," he attempted to pull her from her chair.

"Red suits you, Eleanor," Rebekah interrupted once again. "I have a few red gowns that I do not wear so often any more. Would you like to have them?"

"I'd love them," Eleanor replied happily before Alexandre could reject her offer on 'her behalf' "Thank you, my Lady."

At that moment Eleanor looked towards the head of the table where Klaus was now sitting, watching the conversation closely. He looked at her almost immediately, as if he had been watching her alone all this time. _Red_. He smiled at her. _Blood._ Eleanor gasped, dropping her fork onto the table and subsequently the floor.

Her mind was suddenly filled with multiple images of Klaus covered in blood, of a blonde woman – _Rebekah!_ She realised – with the same demonic look that Klaus wore, veins prominent and eyes dark, images of a dead girl.

There were now multiple eyes on her but all she could see was the man in front of her covered in that poor girl's blood. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she lurched from her seat and fled from the hall.

* * *

" _If the soul is left in darkness, sins will be committed. The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness." - Victor Hugo_

* * *

 **Things are starting to heat up now, and the plot can finally go somewhere. And I really hate Alexandre.**

 **This chapter turned out completely different to how I had planned, I had not planned on including Rebekah, especially so early on, but here she is!**

 **You may have noticed how I put a quote at the end of each chapter. Most of these will be from two of my favourite authors: Victor Hugo and Leo Tolstoy.**

 _ **Please, please leave a review. I absolutely love reading your thoughts of my story.**_

 _ **Don't forget to favourite and follow! :)**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Guest: Yes, Alexandre has triggered his werewolf curse. He's been in wars so he has killed many. As for why Eleanor can't be compelled, that's a thing that no one in the story knows (yet).** **Thanks for the review!**

* * *

1488

 _Alexandre had come dressed as her saviour but soon Eleanor discovered he was quite the opposite. After finding her behind enemy lines, he had allowed her refuge in his castle and had servants catering to her every whim. Alexandre was a wealthy English lord, having gained his status through a series of small military victories against the French, and it was in one of these that he found her._

 _For a year or so he had kept her sheltered, allowing few to see her aside from his most loyal subjects, but he had respected her for the most part. Over time he became more and more romantic towards her and at first she had welcomed his advances, having not experienced much kindness or exposure to the real world in a number of years, but over time she grew to resent him for his leering and possessive nature._

 _She had been sitting by her window reading when Alexandre appeared at her door. She smiled, rising from her seat to greet him. "I have something for you," he said, pulling a leather pouch from his pocket and taking her hand._

" _You didn't have to," she said politely._

" _Oh, but I wanted to," he smirked, offering the pouch to her. She took it hesitantly though she had no reason to distrust Alexandre. From it retrieved a pure gold chain with a dangling crescent moon pendant, encrusted with many tiny diamonds._

" _It's beautiful," Eleanor gasped, having never been in possession of such extravagant jewellery. Alexandre closed the distance between them and placed his lips against hers. Eleanor froze, feeling a chill run through her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, it was supposed to be warm and sweet, but instead she felt harassed._

Eleanor was sitting by her window, twirling her moon necklace around her fingers. Since Alexandre had given it to her she had not been able to take it off. She suspected some form of enchantment had been placed on it but she was unable to figure out what.

Her mind raced with the events of the previous night.

Klaus was a vampire.

There was no other logical explanation for it. If werewolves were real then surely vampires were too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock to the door. Eleanor jumped in fright, expecting Alexandre to simply force his way in. Instead, whoever it was patiently waited for her to open the door. Frowning slightly, Eleanor got to her feet and went to the open the door. She had since changed from her burgundy dress, the image of blood suddenly too much for her – and into a lighter, less modest gown. She wasn't exactly fit for visitors, Alexandre would happily remind her.

Nevertheless, Eleanor opened the door.

Her heart nearly jumped at the sight before her. Niklaus Mikaelson stood before her, leaning against one arm propped up against the door frame. He smiled at her, as if he knew something that she did not. Eleanor smiled politely at him, curtsying slightly.

"Lady Eleanor, I do hope that I haven't disturbed you," he said, maintaining that suspicious smirk, "I was hoping that you would be available to discuss something with me?"

Eleanor's mind screamed _no!_ , but instead she smiled once more and invited him into her chambers. Klaus happily strode into the room, taking a moment to note the scent of dog and...blood? Eleanor watched him carefully, closing the door and foolishly forgetting to lock it.

"How can I help you?" she asked, moving further into the room to where he was. Niklaus, who had his back to her, turned to face her. She felt her heart falter at the look he gave her, a look which made her knees go weak and her mind to mush. She didn't know where these feelings had suddenly come from, washing over her like a storm of emotions. Just a few hours she had been fleeing from the mere sight of him, now all she could think of was what the feeling of his lips against hers would be. Would it tingle?

"The contrary actually," Niklaus closed the gap between them, taking the time to notice the deep cerulean blue of her eyes. His hand brushed against hers, feeling a surge of warmth through his body as his cool skin met the warmth of hers. "You positively _glow_ , Eleanor..." his eyes slid closed, the corners of his mouth curling upwards into a genuine smile before it fell as his fingers ran over the engagement ring on her ring finger. "I know things, Eleanor. I know that you do not want to marry Alexandre. I know what he is, and I'm sure you do too."

 _What was he saying?_ Eleanor's mind was racing.

"I know things too," Eleanor felt a surge of bravery, "things about you."

Klaus gave her a patronising smile, the look of condescension returning, before it was quickly replaced by a look of panic. "What, pray tell, do you know?"

Eleanor hesitated, her experience with Alexandre having rendered her easily frightened by these situations, but then she realised that Niklaus had never hurt her, and that he had the opportunity to the night before, and he didn't. He was no Alexandre, _or so Eleanor hoped._ "I..." she frowned, "Why did you kill that girl?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Niklaus felt his heart plummet through his stomach. In all of his five hundred years, he had never experienced this. Elijah's compulsion _had_ worked, hadn't it? Or was she simply making a fool of each of them?

No, the girl was too traumatised. There was no way that she could have walked away so easily had the compulsion been ineffective.

"You will come to learn," Niklaus chose his words carefully, gently placing his palm on her cheek, "that sacrifices have to be made."

Eleanor didn't believe him for a second, but her heart clenched too painfully to argue.

"Then you know that Alexandre is...not human?"

"Eleanor," his thumb grazed her cheekbone, their bodies impossibly close, "just tell me the words, and he will disappear." Klaus promised her this, being perhaps one of the most truthful promises he had committed to in his life.

She could feel the emotions surge within her, she wanted nothing more than to be rid of Alexandre. And as she looked into Niklaus' eyes, all that she could see was a deep longing. Suddenly all that she could imagine was his lips meeting hers. Sub-consciously, she bit her lower lip in hesitation. She wanted this, she knew she did.

Klaus smirked and, unable to control himself, closed the distance between them and placed his lips against hers. Eleanor froze in shock for a moment, before allowing her eyes to flutter closed, and betraying herself to the desires that ran through her.

He was nothing like Alexandre.

Niklaus' hand set on her waist and the other one kept her face close to his, their bodies moulded together. Eleanor, despite knowing how wrong it was for an engaged woman to be kissing her host, smiled into the kiss.

The moment was short-lived, however. A sharp, searing pain ran through Eleanor and she broke from the kiss, screeching in pain. Her hands clutched at her throat, where her skin turned a violent red. Coughing for breath and struggling to keep upright, Eleanor grabbed the moon necklace that Alexandre had gifted to her and with all her might tried to pull it from her neck. It was in vain, all that she was left with was a burning crescent shape in her palm.

"Get it off of me!" she screeched, the necklace searing her skin. Before Klaus had sufficient time to react, the clasp of the necklace broke apart and fell to the floor between them. The pair stared, wide-eyed at the broken necklace on the floor. _"Боже мой,"_ Eleanor swore in Bulgarian, feeling the abrasions around her neck.

Klaus leant down to see for himself, taking the strange object into his palms. "Who gave you this?" he asked as he inspected the jewellery.

"Alexandre," she breathed, eyeing the blood on her fingertips as she pulled them from her wounds cautiously. Klaus, having seemingly already come to that conclusion by himself, sneered. He closed his fist around the crescent moon and let it fall to the floor, shattered. "I think it is enchanted."

Klaus looked at her for the first time since the kiss, and he could see how truly broken she was. Her eyes were wide and frightened as she clutched her injured palm to her chest, not paying mind to the white of her dress that had become tainted with crimson red, her jaw hanging open slightly and lower lip trembling. Klaus clenched his jaw, Alexandre was to blame for this. "He will pay for this," he promised, cupping the back of her head in his palm. Eleanor's large eyes bore into his, and understanding dawned upon her, and she found herself nodding.

* * *

Eljiah had been dining with Rebekah in their private dining room when a livid Klaus burst through the doors. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's melodrama, barely sparing him a look as the oaken doors crashed against the walls as if it were a rapture, and returned to her meal. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at his brother who marched through the hall towards them.

"That bastard!" he swore, leaning his weight against a chair before pulling it out and crashing onto it. Rebekah sighed, but nevertheless could not deny the curiosity brewing within her.

"Care to explain, dear brother?" she asked with a mocking lilt to her tone, earning her an angry glare from the brother in question.

"That bloody wolf," Klaus glared at the table over his now full cup of wine, "he thinks that Eleanor is _his_!" he scoffed. Elijah shared a cautious look with Rebekah across the table. "I kissed her, and that damned necklace he gave her burned her!"

"Are you talking about the blonde one that you tried to eat last night?" Rebekah asked, sipping the not-quite-wine from her chalice. "You can't love your food, brother. Kol would love this." She laughed.

"Rebekah, you are impossible," Elijah intercepted, shaking his head. "Niklaus, we have been through this. You cannot have her, I will simply not allow it."

"This is _my_ castle, Elijah!" Klaus erupted, "I've had enough of that dog strutting around _my_ home as if it is his, as if _she_ is his!"

"Brother, I care not what you do to Lord Alexandre. But you will not subject her to the fate that you have in mind."

"I wish Kol were here," Rebekah grinned into her chalice.

The look on Klaus' face was murderous, and no doubt he would rampage through one of the surrounding villages later that night, but as he stared down at Elijah, who had now stood from his seat to be level with him, his face lifted into an evil smirk.

"You really are the best of us all, Elijah," Klaus said, placing his palm on Elijah's shoulder as if he were about to pull him into a brotherly embrace. "But the next time I see _Lord_ Alexandre, I will tear out his throat and rip off his head."

* * *

 _"Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that was ever cooked in hell." - Walter Scott_

* * *

 _ **Please, please leave a review. I absolutely love reading your thoughts of my story.**_

 **Heads up, the next chapter will (probably) have a bit darker content. I will put a more detailed warning at the beginning, don't worry. However, it is a scene vital to the story.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoying it. Tell me any ideas or hopes you have for this story, including any other characters you'd like to see!**

 **Also, would anyone be interested in reading the Bucky Barnes/OC fic I am currently writing? It's set throughout the duration of the first two Captain America movies (so far) and a lot of in between. Tell me if you're interested!**

 _ **Don't forget to favourite and follow! :)**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Warning – this chapter contains some sexual violence and graphic descriptions of violence that may be triggering for some. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

Eleanor was bathing. She was lost to her senses, lost to the warmth encapsulating her and the bliss it brought to her sore muscles. She felt as if she was floating. In her trance she didn't notice as the door behind her was opened and a pair of heavy footsteps approached her. She only noticed when she felt a pair of lips press against the glistening skin of her neck.

She jolted forwards in the bath tub, her movements causing the water to spill over the sides of the tub and soak into the floorboards below. A calloused pair of hands immediately grasped her shoulders and pushed her back into the water from which the bubbles had long since dissipated. Eleanor thrashed about in the water, submerging herself as she did so and blurring her vision so she could not see who it was that stood above her, and when she finally emerged, gasping for breath, she heard the voice of the person she loathed the most.

"I've never truly been able to appreciate your beauty until now," he said, beady eyes tracing over her naked body in the water. When Eleanor attempted to sit up again, he did not hold her back. Eleanor felt as if her heart was about to tear from her chest as she pulled her gown from the table and clutched it to her chest in attempt to cover her modesty, not caring as it soaked in the water.

"Get out!" she hissed with her bare back turned to him, all sense of self-preservation lost to her anger and fear. She tied her robe around her waist in a hurry, spinning back around to see him closer to her. He advanced on her, and Eleanor soon found herself pinned against the cold stone wall behind her.

"You truly are special, Eleanor," Alexandre lifted a tendril of her damp hair to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Why can't you see how deeply I love you? I give you everything and you choose someone else," Alexandre traced the burn on her neck, causing Eleanor to flinch in pain.

Eleanor scrunched her small face up in anger, frowning at him and her lip curled into a sneer. "You lie. You do not love me, you only see me as a possession!"

Alexandre laughed dryly, "And how would you suppose your dear _Niklaus_ would treat you if you had your desires?"

"He would not accost me whilst I was in the bath," Eleanor glared at him. Alexandre shook his head, placing one hand on the wall next to Eleanor's head and the other finding the parting of her robe.

"We are to be married, my love," Alexandre bowed his head to Eleanor's neck, placing a delicate but forceful kiss under her ear. "How long do you plan on denying me my basic rights as your husband?" It was at this moment that Alexandre slipped his hand underneath her robe, and when his fingers met the top of her thigh, Eleanor felt her heart clench in fear. Out of sheer panic, she grabbed his wrist in her hand before he could go any further. Alexandre screamed in pain at the contact, pulling his hand away from her in shock and bringing it into both their views.

Eleanor couldn't deny that, aside from the shock, she felt a sadistic glee at the sight of the sweltering skin of his wrist. An angry, crimson red hand print was painted in blood on his wrist, the skin blistering and peeling. Alexandre met her eyes with a look of panic, and Eleanor returned it with a fiery determination. She held her hands in front of her, staring at them in shock, before gripping Alexandre's face in her hands.

Alexandre screamed from the excruciating pain of his promised burning holes into his face with her bare hands, lurching backwards from her. But Eleanor would not let him go, instead she followed him as he attempted to stagger away from him, and when he collapsed to his knees, begging with his eyes for her to let go, she instead forced her thumbs into his eyes. "Eleanor, _please!_ " he pleaded, managing to muster enough strength for one final yell.

Only when his hands, which had been attempting to pull hers from his face, went limp and his head fell in her hands, did Eleanor finally let go. Covered in blood, she watched his body collapse to the floor at her feet, lifeless – and she felt no remorse.

* * *

It had been the screams that alerted Klaus as he returned from slaughtering his meal, and his mind had immediately gone to the only person who truly mattered to him: Eleanor.

When he arrived at her chambers, he was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of burning flesh. He stepped into the room, his eyes landing on the figure sprawled across the floor, blonde hair painted red and charred black, face unrecognisable. Standing stock still above him was Eleanor, staring at her hands with a morbid acceptance. Her forearms and hands were spotted in crimson blood, and Niklaus quickly realised that it was not her blood.

Slowly, he walked towards her.

"He was going to... _touch_ me... I had no choice," Eleanor told him, her voice surprisingly steady as she refused to tear her eyes from the man she had killed.

Stepping over the charred corpse of Alexandre, Niklaus cupped her cheeks in both of his hands – so eerily similar to what Eleanor had done to her previous lord only moments before – and forced her to avert her gaze to him. She stared at him, a sudden onslaught of emotions assaulting her as she met his eyes. She felt the guilt rolling on her in waves, she felt the need to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness. But she did not. Instead, she maintained steady eye contact with Klaus and waited for him to pass judgement on her.

Instead of speaking, however, he leant down and met her lips with his. At this contact, Eleanor expected to felt herself melt into him, to feel her woes fall away, but instead, her chest tightened in fear. She pulled back abruptly, and instead of seeing Niklaus in front of her, she saw Alexandre. She could feel Alexandre's fingers on her thighs again, hands on her shoulders and pushing her into the water.

"No!" she shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the images. She placed her hands on Niklaus', gently, as if he were her anchor. "Please don't... all I can see is _him_."

Klaus sighed and pulled back. As she opened her eyes, he smiled. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, love," he rested his forehead against hers, "We can finally be together." 

He didn't ask if that was what she wanted. He didn't ask how she was. He didn't ask her anything of the sort, his mind swirling with the possibilities of what he was now free to do with her.

Alexandre's words rang in Eleanor's head, _"...how would you suppose your dear Niklaus would treat you..."_

And for the first time, Eleanor felt fear when she looked at Niklaus. It wasn't a fear for her life, it was a fear for her freedom.

* * *

" _Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same." - G.R.R. Martin_

* * *

 **Ta-da! Were you expecting Eleanor to be the one to kill Alexandre? (Because I wasn't.)**

 **In truth I'm not happy with this chapter, which is why it is so short. The first half of the chapter was relatively easy to write, but the second part felt so forced.**

 **Apologies for my absence, I recently had two weeks of exams and in between events I've been writing a Game of Thrones fan-fiction. I'm unashamed to say that I watched seasons 2-7 in two weeks... I have to say it has surpassed all other shows and is now my favourite (sorry TVD!). For anyone who's interested, the story is a Robb Stark/OC fic and also has a fair bit of Ramsay Bolton in it. I'm really enjoying writing it, and if any of you are GoT fans, I might post the first chapter soon if you want to read it. I absolutely fell in love with Robb on the show, and as for Ramsay, well I love to hate him, which is why he's such a good character to write about.**

 **Eleanor's killing of Alexandre in this chapter was very much influenced by (GoT S1 spoilers) the death of Viserys Targaryen, and for some reason as I was writing this chapter I was picturing Alexandre as Viserys. I hadn't at all until this chapter, but now he is my face claim for the character (though I never gave a very good description of him so you can imagine pretty much anyone you'd like).**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed/favourited this story! Please keep them coming. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update soon (I really need them currently for this story, I don't want to lose inspiration!).**


End file.
